bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga Part 2: Chapter 1: Crashin' Prom
I woke up at 11:49 in the morning. Brian was still asleep (surpisingly) My crotch felt a little better from that cheap nutshot Hattrick gave me at the boxing match last night. I got dressed into my black tanktop, ripped jeans, and fat red and black sneakers. When I was about to walk out the door, I looked at the bulletin board: Bullworth Prom is tonight! Get on your dancing shoes and dance the night away at the Prom! Freshmans are only allowed if invited by a sophomore or older! Starts at 7:00 sharp and continues till midnight! I want to go to the prom with Mandy, it might be more fun than a movie date. I went to the girls dorm and walked into her room without anybody noticing me. Mandy was stretching her arms in the air as I walked in. "Greg! What are you doing in here?" I walked toward her, "To ask you something. Do you want to go to the prom with me? It would be more fun than a movie date." She smiled, "Sure! I'll say I asked you to go with me in case anyone asks." I nodded, "Cool, I'll see ya then." I kissed her on the cheek. I walked out of the dorm without anyone seeing me. I might need fancier clothes for the prom. So I just put on my school uniform and took off the vest, making it just a collared shirt. Then I put on my ripped jeans and my Nike Airs. I untucked my collared shirt and rolled up my sleeves. I undid my fauxhawk to my normal style of hair, short dirty blonde hair. I watched TV in the boys dorm to kill some time. At 6:45, I met Mandy outside the girl's dorm.She was wearing a blue dress that went down to her knees and she was wearing eyeliner, blush, and lipstick. "Hey, Greg! Ready to go?" I kissed her on the cheek, "Yeah. I've never been to a dance before because I didn't have anyone to go with. So I think we'll have fun!" I held her hand as we walked to the gym, where the prom was being held. When we walked in, the gym was well decorated, with a disco ball, lighting, and a dj playing songs. "ARE YALL READY TO ROCK THE NIGHT AWAY?!" a girl in a black dress with black boots shouted into the dj's microphone. She must have been the dj because she had the headphones on and started playing the song 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. Mandy started jumping up and down, "OMG, I ''love ''this song! C'mon, Greg! Dance with me!" Mandy dragged me by my arm to the dance floor. Jenny Wolf was dancing like crazy while Johnny Vincent was just standing there, as if waiting for something to happen. Mandy started dancing, I was so nervous! I never danced before in front of people! I just started keeping in beat with the song. Moving with the rhythem, is what my mom calls it. I waited until the song was over. When the song was over, 'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy. Alright, this song is pretty cool, so I just started dancing with Mandy. I felt the music flowing through my veins, I felt like I was part of the rhythem. Johnny was literally breakdancing and Jenny was dancing with him while laughing hysterically. After the song was over, the song 'Kristy, Are You Doing Okay?' by The Offspring started playing. It was a slow dance song, so I held Mandy by her hips as she held her arms around my neck. I was singing it to myself in my head, "''Can you stay strong? Can you go on? Kristy are you doing okay? A rose that won't bloom, Winter's kept you. Don't waste your whole life tryin, to get back what was taken away." ''This song takes me back to living with my mom, who's name is Kristy. So while I'm at Bullworth, I think of this song and reminds me to make my mom proud. At the end of the song, Mandy kissed me in front of everybody, Jenny and Johnny even stopped kissing to look at the both of us. From this moment, everyone officially knew that I was dating Mandy. It was 10:27, and I went to go get some punch at the snack bar. I was thirsty, so I drunk 4 1/2 cups of punch. It did have a kick to it though, like someone put something in it. . . I felt lightheaded and my vision was blurry. I had trouble walking, so I think I should get Mandy and call it a night. "Hey *hic* M-Mandy." I mumbled. "Greg, are you ok? Did you drink alchohol?" Mandy asked worriedly. "N-No! I just had 4 1/2 cups of fruit punch though. *hic*" I ran to the nearest trashcan and threw up. "Oh my god, someone must have spiked the fruit punch! I'll walk you to your dorm." Jenny and Johnny walked up to us, "Is Greg ok?" Jenny asked Mandy, "Yeah, he's fine. He just accidentally got drunk from the fruit punch. Somebody must have put alcohol in it." Johnny spoke up, "Oh yeah, I think I saw Troy pour something into the punch bowl earlier." Mandy walked me to my dorm and laid me down on my bed, and I instantly fell asleep... Category:Blog posts